The conventional carburetor for internal combustion engines fragments the liquid fuel into a mist through a venturi aperture or outlet, introducing the fuel into an air flow. The fuel air mixture is then introduced into the cylinders through the intake manifold and valves. Similarly with fuel injection, the fuel is fragmented upon injection but remains essentially in the liquid state. It has been proposed in the past to increase the efficiency of combustion of fuel in internal combustion engines by going beyond traditional fuel droplet carburetion and injection to vaporizing the fuel into individual molecules by the application of heat. Vaporization of the fuel to individual molecules would greatly increase the exposure of the fuel in the fuel air mixture for complete combustion and burning in the combustion chamber.
However none of the previous attempts to implement a gasoline fuel vaporization and delivery system have met with success. This is in part due to the complexity of gasoline as a chemical system of over 25 fractions or compounds which vaporize at different temperatures ranging from 80.degree. F. to 390.degree. F. and with flash point temperatures reached at approximately 1000.degree. F. and higher. No previous devices for fuel vaporization deal successfully with the thermodynamic problem of complete vaporization of all the fractions while maintaining a safe margin below the flash point of gasoline. Nor do any of the patents or other literature on this subject known to the inventors grapple with novel conceptual framework contemplated by the present invention for matching the stages and materials of implementation with the chemical and thermodynamic characteristics of gasoline.